A Trip To The Muggle Theater
by something-like-love
Summary: 16 year old Molly Prewett can't believe her brothers have set her up with Arthur Weasley. They're best friends! There's no romantic interest whatsoever!...Right? [Chapter 3 finally up!]
1. A Date? Yeah Right!

**Disclaimer: **None of these fabulous characters are mine. They belong to JKR.

**Author's Note: **Ta! Look, look, I edited it! Yeah. Cause I was in the middle of writing the third chapter (yeah, I know, its been long enough), and I went to re-read the first two, and I came to the stunning realization that they sucked.

Okay, not _awesomely _sucked, but I didn't like them. So editing happened. Lots of editing.

And this is the result.

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Date? Yeah Right!_

It was June 19th, 1967, and an almost seventeen-year-old Molly Prewett was lying on her bed, trying to finish her summer homework, but failing quite miserably. She sat propped in her bed, chewing on the end of her quill, desperate to think of a conclusion for her Charms essay. She ran a hand absently through her hair, wincing as her fingers came in contact with the frizzy locks. Humidity did not agree with her hair in the least. The fact that it was orange didn't help in the least bit - Molly was certain that she could easily be mistaken for a clown on a hot summer's day.

Deciding that her essay could wait for the time being, Molly leant back onto her pillows. Sunlight poured through the large window to the right, relaxing her. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off . . . a nap would certainly do her good-

"Hullo, dear Margaret!"

Her eyes popped open as she shot a scathing glance at the two identical young men now strolling around her room. One of the things about them that annoyed her so was they _waltzed _into her room without knocking at all.

"It's Molly, you dweebs," she said reproachfully. "Get out."

"Right, right, Margaret, of course," replied her brother, Fabian Prewett, picking up off her dresser a porcelain doll and throwing it into the air. Though Molly knew this was his favorite game to play, tossing her things into the air and catching it at the last minute, it still aggravated her to no end.

"Fabian!" she shrieked, jumping up from her bed and grabbing the doll in mid-air, not giving him a chance to drop it.

"Now we've got you up, Molls, you'd better start getting ready," proclaimed Gideon Prewett, shoving his big sister toward her closet.

"Stop shoving Gideon, I can walk by myself, thank you very much!" she said angrily, attempting to wrench her shoulders from his grasp, but to no avail; for, even though he was only fifteen, he was quite a bit larger than her. He let her go a few moment later to her relief, but only to begin digging through her clothes, throwing them out haphazardly.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Molly asked, trying to pry Gideon from her closet doors, but he didn't move an inch. She honestly hated being so tiny.

"What do you think of this one, Fabe?" Gideon asked his twin, holding up a one of her favorite red shirts.

"Hmm . . ." Fabian muttered, examining the shirt as though it were a priceless jewel he was considering purchasing. "Nah. It shows too much chest."

"Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't want any boys thinking our sister's a scarlet woman, now would we?"

"Will you tell me what on Earth you two are on about?!" Molly yelled frustrated that they wouldn't tell her a thing. She took a stance she was already quite famous for- hands on hips, perfectly erect, chin tipped upwards. When her brother's were younger, it had worked wonders. She could stand like that and within one minute they were following her every command. Of course, it had stopped working once they had shot up and could quite easily pick her up instead.

Fabian and Gideon shared a look of mock surprise.

"Why Molls, we were simply under the impression you wanted some help preparing for your date tonight," Gideon said innocently, pulling from the depths of her closet a swishy, knee length black skirt.

"I don't _have_ a date, must you rub it in?" Molly said grumpily, socking Fabian in the stomach when he attempted to hold the skirt up to her to check its length.

"Why, don't you know, Molls?" Gideon asked, helping up Fabian from where he was whimpering on the floor.

"No, Gideon, I don't know. Care to enlighten me with your tremendous mounds of knowledge?" Molly replied sarcastically, re-hanging her skirt as he pulled out another.

"Well, you see sis," Fabian began, "Gid and I have decided you need a boyfriend."

"Oh because that your decision to make," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Precisely," Fabian said to his sister, but to his brother said, "Black shoes, do you think?"

"Definitely."

"So," Gideon continued for his twin, "we've set you up with a very charming wizard boy who's taking you to the Muggle theaters tonight."

Molly, who had been about to pick up her books and parchment that had fallen off the bed, stopped suddenly, and looked at her brothers with pure horror on her face. She knew of only one wizarding family within thirty miles of here, a family that included . . . .

"Tell me," she whispered, "tell me you did not set me up with Arthur Weasley."

"We didn't set you up with Arthur Weasley. . ." said Fabian, and Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

". . . That's a complete and utter lie, but we said it!" Gideon concluded, with a look of glee on his face.

"_What?!_" Molly shrieked, looking fit to kill as brother's drew back fearfully. "But we're best friends! This is totally and completely sending him the wrong message! I don't want him to think I like him like THAT!"

"Ah, but you do like him like that, don't you Molls?" Fabian asked, a grin blossoming on his face.

"NO!" Molly screamed, looking as though she was seriously considering pushing her brothers out her open bedroom window. She was just imagining the lovely sound they would make hitting the ground when Gideon's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"He'll be here in an hour."

"An hour?" Molly gasped. "But that's not nearly enough time! I have to take a shower, fix my hair, choose my clothes-"

"Don't worry about a thing, sis!" Fabian interrupted.

"Yeah, just go take your shower and we'll do the rest!" Gideon finished. They both flashed her identical grins.

"Oh, I'm really calm, now," Molly muttered, and stalked off to the loo.

* * *


	2. Getting Ready, Or Trying To

**Dsiclaimer: **I still don't own anything relating to Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **'Nuther edited chapter. But not so much, as I actually like this one! After this comes the 3rd chappie, which I have _almost _finished. Promise.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Getting Ready, Or Trying To_

* * *

Fabian and Gideon Prewett were very brave young men. That's why they were in Gryffindor; it was why they had played so many pranks that could have caused them expulsion. But even they were not brave enough to enter the loo when their older sister was preparing for her date.

"Well?" Gideon whispered, looking worried.

"We should," Fabian replied, gulping audibly.

"Is it worth it?"

"It is . . . I think."

"Alright . . ."

"On three."

"One-"

"-two-"

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"No, it's all for the best."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"One-"

"-two-"

"-THREE!"

They burst into the loo, bracing themselves for the screams sure to come. But they didn't. In fact, it was difficult to tell if Molly was even in the room at all- there was a haze of steam intermingled with hair spray blocking everything but a glaze of orange near the far wall.

"Molly?" Fabian called, cupping his hands over his eyes.

"Is that you, Molls?" asked Gideon, squinting to see the colour now moving toward them.

"OUT!" yelled the shape, and they felt someone grabbing their shirt collars and forcibly throwing them back into the hall.

Sitting on their bums in the middle of the hall was not part of the plan.

"Well," Fabian said, getting up and dusting himself off, "I suppose we should try again."

"Yeah. Let's tell her we've got her clothes beforehand, though, so she won't end up going on her date wearing nothing," Gideon replied.

"I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind," said Fabian, grinning wickedly.

"Molly! We've got your clothes! Unless you'd like to go on this date nude, you'd better take them!" Gideon called, and the door opened just long enough for a hand to grab the items, then quickly shut.

The boys shrugged at each other before entering their sister's room, where they began choosing more outfits from the closet. They'd had enough experience with Molly and 'helping her out' with her dates to know that she would reject the first pair of clothes they gave her (though they had long given up understanding why).

At that exact moment Molly walked through the door, and it was all Fabian and Gideon could do to keep from laughing. Half of her hair was up in curlers, the other half still damp, hanging around her face. She wore the outfit they had given her, but had a different shoe on each foot, and twelve different bracelets ran up her left arm. She had brown eye shadow on one eye, grey on the other, and several shades of blush on each cheek. All in all, she looked as if she belonged to a family of clowns instead of a well-known wizarding family.

"Trouble with your make-up, sister dearest?" asked Fabian, trying to hide his grin. One look from Molly, however, wiped the smile clean off his face.

"No offense, but I hear that the latest fashion is having the same colour on your eyes, cheeks, and lips," added Gideon, but he to was silenced with a glare.

"I need a new out fit," she said stiffly, gesturing towards the blue dress they had given her.

"We figured as much," replied Fabian, indicating the four additional pairs of clothes lying neatly on her bed. She studied them closely, finally choosing a pair of regular Muggle jeans and a black tee shirt. Her love for the clothes was short lived, however, and she changed five more times before she settled on a pair of jeans and a blue dress.

"I really like this one," she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Er, Molly? Are you aware that was the first pair of clothes we gave you?" asked Gideon, chuckling softly to himself.

"What's your point?" Molly asked, still intent on her clothing.

The brothers glanced at each other, but looked away quickly- the danger of bursting out laughing was too high.

"Now, which bracelet?" Molly muttered, "I need one that isn't too boring, but isn't too flashy either."

"Why?" asked Fabian interestedly.

"Because, if I choose one that's boring, it'll seem like I don't care. If I choose one too gaudy, it'll seem like I'm trying too hard," she said exasperatedly, shaking her head.

"And, it matters because . . . ?" questioned Gideon, grinning. "I thought it didn't matter. You and Arthur are just friends, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course, it doesn't matter, not in the least!" she said, blushing beet red. "We're just friends, he won't care what I wear."

"Riiight," said Fabian, watching his sister closely; she averted her eyes, her face still red.

Ten minutes and various bracelets later, it was time to fix her hair.

"Ooooh, I want to do it!" yelled Fabian, jumping up and grabbing her hairbrush.

"Oh, no, you get away from me!" she said, eyeing the brush like it was a lethal weapon.

"C'mon, Molls, please?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip. She rolled her eyes at this childish gesture, saying,

"Fabian, after the great Hair Debacle of 1966, I am never letting you near me with a hairbrush or comb of any kind."

"Aw, Molly, he learned his lesson!" said Gideon. "Why hold a grudge? Your hair grew back eventually!"

"Please, please, pretty please? With Fortescue's triple Butterscotch ice cream on top?" Fabian asked, trying to sound cute and innocent, at which he failed miserably. Molly regarded his pleading face. She honestly had no idea what to do with her hair, maybe, (she cringed) she _might _need their help. After several long moments she said hesitantly,

"Well . . . if you promise to be careful . . . I suppose it couldn't hurt . . ."

"YAY!" Fabian yelled, shoving her in a chair and standing behind her.

"Hm . . . maybe we could curl it? No, no . . . a beehive might work, I hear it's quite popular over in the States. Pigtails? Or perhaps . . ." this went on for a good fifteen minutes, until Gideon finally said,

"Why don't you straighten it?"

"THAT'S IT!" Fabian cried, surprising Molly so much she fell out of her chair.

"Oops, sorry Molls," he apologized, helping her back up. "Just got a little carried away is all."

"Fabian, that was not you getting carried away. That was you acting normal, and I dread seeing you when you get carried away," Molly replied, seating herself in the chair and grabbing a Witch Weekly magazine.


	3. In Which Molly is Nervous

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, and I never will. Sob, sob.

**Author's Note: **Sooo. I know what you all are thinking. Took me bloody well long enough, didn't it? Yeah.

But I know I shall be forgiven. 'Cause you guys rock like that.

And I couldn't find Molly's mum's name on the HP Lexicon. Hence I made one up.

I think you have the facts now. Read on!

* * *

_In Which Molly is Nervous_

* * *

"When will he be here?"

Fabian and Gideon shared a look of amusement.

"Calm down, Molls," Fabian chuckled, watching his older sister pace her bedroom floor. Molly was far from calm, however, and glared at her brother, and his twin for good measure.

"How do you expect me to be calm when I'm going on a date with my best friend?!" she shouted, running her fingers through her recently straightened hair nervously. Gideon grinned.

"_Molly and Arthur, sitting in a tree . . ."_ he sang under his breath.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G . . ." his brother joined in, less quietly.

"SHUT UP!" Molly yelled fretfully. "Ohhh . . . I knew this was a bad idea! I'm just going to send him a message telling him I've got a cold," she said, hurrying to her owl.

"Drop that owl!" Fabian cried.

"Make me!"

"Be sensible Molly!"

"I haven't got time to be sensible!"

"Children!" a new voice yelled, "Stop it right this instant!" Molly and Fabian, still fighting over the owl (who was beginning to look nervous with all the pulling it was going through), stared guiltily at their mother. Sarah Prewitt was a sturdy woman, with ginger hair pulled back loosely with a clasp. Strands of grey fell into very dark, almost black eyes, the only remnant of her Black family heritage. She crossed her arms and looked menacingly at her teenagers.

"I love you, Mummy!" Gideon chirped, sitting away from the two bickering siblings.

"Shut up, Gideon," Molly said sharply.

"Molly, we don't say 'shut up'," her mother reminded her.

"Yeah, _Molly_, we don't say shut up," said Fabian smugly.

"You're such a prat!" Molly told him, as if he should know that by now.

"He's not the one trying to fake a cold," protested Gideon.

"Are you calling me a prat?"

"See, Gideon, you've gone and insulted her!"

"Oh, because you didn't?"

"Will the both of you shut up!"

"We don't say shut up."

"Wanker."

"I'm telling!"

"Are not."

"Shut up!"

"No saying the S word."

"Urgh!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Mrs. Prewitt, who had been watching the exchange with some amusement, broke up the squabble.

"What's this about faking a cold?" she asked interestedly, and Molly turned a bright shade of red. Fabian and Gideon immediately launched into an explanation.

"We've set up her and-"

"-Arthur Weasley, wouldn't they be-"

"-perfect for each other, they're already-"

"-best friends and all, so-"

"-they could get married and have-"

"-little red-headed babies and-"

"Stop it!" Molly yelled, putting a hand over her eyes. "Merlin, you're giving me a head ache!" She cradled her head in her hands as she collapsed onto her bed. "This is going to go horribly wrong. So terribly, horridly wrong, I can _feel _it."

"Molly, dear, you sound as though you're predicting the apocalypse," her mother said sensibly, sitting down beside her moaning daughter. "While I admit it wasn't a particularly good idea to set up a date without informing you-" she broke off to glare at Fabian and Gideon, who looked properly abashed- "I'm sure you'll both have a wonderful time." Molly's only response was to bury her head in her pillow.

Her mother sighed and turned to her sons, who immediately gave her identical, cheery smiles. "You two," she began wearily, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Just ... just go."

"But Mum, Molly needs our male expertise!" Gideon cried. Molly gave a half-hearted sort of moan that made her opinion in the matter quite clear.

"Right, we'll be going now, " Fabian said quickly.

-:-

"This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening," Molly muttered over and over to herself. Sometimes she honestly hated her brothers. Setting up her and Arthur? How thick could you get! They were in no way attracted to each other, not in anything else but a best friends sort of way. Molly's stomach clenched at this thought but she ignored it.

_Not true, _her consecious whispered in her ear.

_Is so!_ She argued internally with herself.

_Please. Awful lot of denial for such a seemingly unimportant thing, huh?_

Molly shook her head. _I am simply, erm, stating the facts. You know, factual information and such. _

_Uh-huh. Sure._

_It is true!_

_Go ahead and believe that, hon._

_It is!_

_Right._

_"_It _is!" _

"Talking to yourself, Molls?" came Fabian's voice in her ear, and Molly jumped before flushing scarlet. She turned to glare at her brothers, who were standing behind her as she sat on the living room couch.

"No, I am not," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't see they boy's grin at each other behind her back.

"Right, well, moving past your obvious denial!" Gideon said cheerfully, and Molly made a small noise of discontent but remained quiet.

"Arthur's due here in five minutes, exactly," Fabian told her, extracting from his pocket an old, dented watch. Molly felt her breath become faster as she nervously smoothed down her hair and wrung her hands together. I should not be so excited, she chanted to herself. It's just _Arthur. _He's my best friend.

At that moment the doorbell rang loud and clear throughout the house, causing Molly to jump approximately six feet off the couch.

"He's here . . . he's here . . ." she muttered to herself, folding her arms nervously across her chest.

"Don't worry Molls, we got it!" Fabian told her in what he obviously thought was a reassuring voice, but it only caused his sister to glare fiercly at him. He shrugged and ran towards the door, his twin brother in tow. The flung it open with obvious delight. Though Molly was sitting at an angle that prevented her from seeing the young man standing in the doorway, she could hear his timid voice greeting her brother's.

"Arthur, come in, come in!" Gideon cried, thrusting his arm outwards. Molly gulped loudly before giving a small sigh, standing up, and turning to face her date.


End file.
